Sawao Yamanaka
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Yamanaka Sawao *'Nombre Real: Yamanaka Sawao (山中さわお) *'Posición:'Cantante y guitarrista *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 07 de diciembre de 1968 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Otaru, Hokkaido, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: B *'''Signo: Sagitario *'Banda actual: ' **the Coinlocker Babies (1987-1989) **the pillows (1989-presente) **THE PREDATORS (2005-presente) *Página oficial *Perfil oficial DELICIOUS LABEL *Wikipedia japonesa Historia Sawao Yamanaka (山中さわお) es un cantante, guitarrista, letrista y compositor japonés. Nació el 7 de diciembre de 1968 en Hokkaido. Es el líder vocalista y guitarrista de la banda the pillows, además compone todas las canciones de la banda. Sawao también tiene otra banda llamada THE PREDATORS la cual formó en 2006 con el bajista JIRO de GLAY y el baterista Shinpei Nakayama de STRAIGHTENER. Sawao también hizo un proyecto paralelo con su hermano, Hidetoshi, llamado Spiky Brothers, y produjo 2 demos con 10 canciones en total. También apareció en una película llamada Colors of life. Yamanaka Sawao creció escuchando punk rock. En 1988 comenzó a cantar y tocar la guitarra para el grupo the Coinlocker Babies en Hokkaido con Yoshiaki Manabe, Kenji Ueda y Shinichiro Sato y grabó un demo llamada "Pantomime". En 1989 cambió el nombre del grupo a the pillows y después de volver a grabar parte de la música de su demo anterior, firmaron con Pony Canyon y salieron con su primer lanzamiento principal MOON GOLD en 1991. Desde entonces, han lanzado muchos álbumes y singles exitosos. Yamanaka Sawao se hizo amigo de JIRO de GLAY después de conocerlo en uno de sus conciertos con su banda the pillows. En 2004, JIRO y Sawao conocieron a Shinpei Nakayama de STRAIGHTENER. Finalmente, JIRO y Sawao le preguntaron a Shinpei si quería formar una banda juntos, y formaron la banda THE PREDATORS en 2005. La frase clave de Yamanaka es "Oh Yeah!", Esto es popular entre muchos de sus fans. Yamanaka usa esta frase innumerables veces durante los shows, en y entre canciones. Él es un ávido fanático del popular grupo de grunge de los 90 Nirvana, y realizó una versión de su canción Breed durante el concierto de the pillows en el Slim's Live Music Club en 2005. En 2010, Sawao lanzó su primer álbum en solitario DISCHARGE y lanzó un segundo menos de cuatro meses después titulado Tedious Man. En 2013, Sawao lanzó su primer sencillo, "ANSWER", esta vez cantó en japonés aparte de él cantando en inglés como en sus lanzamientos anteriores. En meno de un mes después, lanza su tercer álbum Disruptive Innovation. Discografía Álbums Sawao_Yamanaka_-_DISCHARGE.jpg|DISCHARGE 23.06.2010 Sawao_Yamanaka_-_Tedious_Man.jpg|Tedious Man 12.10.2010 Sawao_Yamanaka_-_Disruptive_Innovation.jpg|Disruptive Innovation 13.02.2013 Singles Sawao_Yamanaka_-_ANSWER.jpg|ANSWER 16.01.2013 Sawao_Yamanaka_-_Tatoeba_Boku_ga_Shindara.jpg|Tatoeba Boku ga Shindara 30.03.2013 DVD Sawao_Yamanaka_-_ROAR!_FLASH!_AND_MEMORIES.jpg|ROAR! FLASH! AND MEMORIES 16.09.2013 Otras compilaciones *25.09.2001 Delicious Label - my room is delicious vol.1 (#11 Long Vacation, #12 Birthday) *23.01.2002 Delicious Label - my room is delicious vol.2 (#11 Nobody can find me, #12 Clare Butterfly) *14.10.2009 Noodles - Our First Noodles (#18 Hush Bell (Sawao Yamanaka Remix)) Filmografía Películas *2003 Colors of Life (Cameo) Curiosidades *Compañías discográficas: DELICIOUS LABEL, Avex Trax *Yamanaka: "¡La buena música no tiene fronteras, no tiene raza y es atemporal!" *Yamanaka empezó con su propio sello independiente en 1999 junto con Kenji Ueda llamado DELICIOUS LABEL. Galería Sawao_Yamanaka_01.jpg Sawao_Yamanaka_02.jpg Sawao_Yamanaka_03.jpg Sawao_Yamanaka_04.jpg Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Letrista Categoría:DELICIOUS LABEL